The Return of Anna
by Mika Lockheart
Summary: When Gabriel finds a girl who looks exactly like Anna, and claims she is Anna Valerious, Gabriel is estatic that the girl of his dreams has come back from the dead. But why does Anna's memory stop the day before her brother died?
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Anna, nor do I own Van Helsing, Carl or anyother charactors shown in the movie.**_

_**Rating: For now pg 13. It may be higher later, I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Summery: When Gabrielle finds a girl who looks exactly like Anna, and claims she is Anna Valerious, Gabrielle is estatic that the girl of his dreams has come back from the dead. But why does Anna's memory stop the day before her brother died? More importantly why and how has Anna returned from the dead?**_

The Return of Anna

She wandered through the forest. The remainder of her clothing torn and hanging from her body. She had no shoes, her dark curly hair was matted into tangles. It was cold-she was cold, her clothing was not enough to keep the freezing mist and frigid cold from protruding deep into her bones. She whimpered slightly, as the darkening sky signalled the fast approaching night. She look about her, and kept walking.

"Carl, I'm going to go out for a walk." Gabrielle Van Helsing said as he slipped into his trench coat and grabbing his silver stake-just in case he should find a reason to need it. "I'll be back later."

"Of course Gabrielle" Carl nodded "Talk to you later then."

Gabrielle turn and wlaked outside into the cold evening air. He turned onto a path that led straght int the heart of the forest. He'd really wanted to clear his head, Carls insistance on returning to Rome was begining to drive him insane. He couldn't bare to leave the place where Anna and he had met, where everything reminded him of her. Gabrielle felt close to Anna here, as though she wasn't dead at all, just gone out for a quick walk. A scream interuppted his thoughts and he wuickly headed in the direction of the cries for help.

She was on the ground, her back against a tree as the Vampire grinned sadistically down at her frightened face.

"Well, Princess, the mighty Count Dracula may not have tasted your blood, but his loss is my gain" It snarled at her.

The frighted girl looked up at the monster "I-I don't know what you are talking about"

The monster groweled "I shall have fun with you." it's fangs elongated as it picked the girl up by the arm.

"Move away from her now." Gabrielle demanded. "Now. Let the girl go."

The Vampire hissed. "Van Helsing..."

"Release her now and I will allow you to live." Gabrielles voice was calm and even.

"I'm hungry" The Vampire snarled

"That isn't my problem, if you would prefer I can end yur hunger by killing you now."

The vampire shrieked and lunged at Gabrielle. Easily He grabed his stake and jammed it into the demons heart. It screamed as its flesh and bones disinigrated into a pile of ash.

For the first time, Gabrielle got a good look at the woman he was saving. his heart stopped as his gaze fell upon the young girls face.

"Anna"

Read and Review please, if you want to read more. Flames are fine as long as theyre CONSTRUCTIVE! This Chapter is short because I'm not sure how people will like this story, so please review!

Athyna


	2. Awakening

Thank you to those people M, Queen of thieves and Eris, who reviewd, Eris, thank you for the correction, I have a guy friend who spells Gabriel as gabrielle so I just assumed Van Helsings name was spelled the same way. Thank you for the correction!

* * *

**_The return of Anna Chapter two_**.

"Anna" Gabriel looked at the woman in disbelief.

The woman loooked at him. "How do you know my name? Who are you"

Gabriel looked back. "Anna it's me Van Helsing. Don't you remember"

"We have never met."

"Your full name is Anna Valerious, is that right" Gabriel asked.

"That is correct." Anna nodded.

Gabriel stared at her. "Anna, what do you remember"

Anna thought hard. "I am Anna Valerious, sister of Velken Valerious, the only surviving members of the Velarious line."

Gabriel sighed. The air was becomming colder and night had finally arrived into full bloom. "Let's get you back to the manor, Anna."

Without waiting for an answer, he gently helped Anna to her feet and escorted her towards the manor.

The woods were errily quiet and still. Not even the wind rustled the leaves as the bright moon shone down upon the trees. As they walked, Gabriel noticed Annas walking pace had slowed considerably, he looked over at his companion.

"Anna, are you alright" He asked seeing that Anna complexion had paled and her eyes had started to glass over. Suddenly, her entire body lurched forward as she collapsed into Gabriels arms. "Anna!"

He was kicking himself, for not asking her if she was hurt. After she had fainted, he had discovered deep gashes across her abdomen, and bruises across her rib cage. He'd concluded her ribs were broken, the bruises were black and the skin was slightly swollen. The gashes were bleeding heavily, and Anna was also suffering from a servere fevor, presumably from being outside in the cold without the proper attire. Now here he was, in Annas room, trying to clean the slashes with warm water.

He sighed and looked into the face of the still sleeping woman. Anna was dead; he'd burnt her body only days before. How could this girl be Anna? Yet she was, every fiber in his being told him, yes this was his Anna. But how had she returned? Why didn't she remember anything about him, or Count Dracula? He did not know the answers, but he was going to find out. He finished cleaning her injured body and turned t leave.

"V-Van Helsing?" Anna's eyes fluttered open.

" Anna." Gabriel sat down on the bed beside Anna's smaller frame. "How do you feel?"

" I..feel like a carriage, being pulled by six Transivanian horses ran over me, then it turned around and ran over me again" Anna said softly.

Gabriel grimced. "That bad huh? Are you hungry? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes...I would like to see my brother. Where is he? " Anna asked, trying to sit up in her bed.

Gabriel gently helped her sit up and brushed a stray lock of hair away from Annas face. "Anna..."

"I am awaiting an answer Van Helsing." her eyes showed a flicker of fear."Where is my brother"

"Anna, Velken is dead." Gabriel said softly. "I'm sorry, but your memory seems to end before he was killed, or from when you thought he was killed bya werewolf."

Anna's eyes welled up with tears, as she turned towards the window. Outside the almost full moon shone brightly into the bedroom. "My brother..." Anna whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I am so sorry, Anna." Gabriel said, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"What have you to be sorry for?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Many things, some I think, it's best for you to remember on your own."

Anna nodded. "Van helsing?"

"Gabriel." he corrected her gently.

"What?" Anna looked at him, with confused eyes.

"My first name is Gabriel."

"Oh." She pondered this for a moment. " Did I know that before I lost my memory"

Gabriel chuckled. "I suppose you did, but that didn't stop you from calling me Van Helsing."

Anna smiled. "You're name is beautiful, it suits you."

_It isn't half as beautiful as you _Gabriel thought. "Thank you, Anna. You should rest for awhile."

Anna nodded, she felt exhausted. "Good night Van Helsing."

"Good night Anna." Gabriel quietly left the room and shut the bedroom door behind him

* * *

Review please! I love you all! BIG HUGS

athyna


	3. Questions and Answers

**The return of Anna chapter 3**

First of all. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers I love you all!

**Taliscat: **Haha, I havent read Strokers version of Dracula yet, I'll be reading that version in English this term comming up. I see what your saying with Van Helsings first name, but I dont feel comfortable changing his name 3 chapters into the story, you know? Hopefully you'll continue reading though!

**Lady Sirinial: **Thanks for your review! see's your puppy look and of course there will be fluff! Its Gabriel and Anna! How can there not be fluff? And why is there a shortage in their fics...theyre the best! I'll make sure theres fluff in it just for you! grins

**HughJackmanFan: **The reason his name is spelled wrong in the first chapter is because, I have a male friend who spells his name Gabriel, like Gabrielle and I assumed I was spelling ti right in the first chapter. APparently I wasn't. I'll make sure its spelled correctly from now on.

**_M_:** Haha! Why her memorys gone will be revealed very shortly! Thanks for your review darlin'!

**Summery of this chapter: **Basically Gabriel trying to figure out How Anna came back from the dead, plus some other stufff that I won't tell you becaus then there wouldnt be any surprises!

* * *

The Return of Anna Chapter 3

Gabriel shut Anna's bedroom door and headed down to the manor's library to find Carl, and hopefully, answers.

"Carl, are you here?" Gabriel called as he entered the library.

"Uh, yes, Gabriel. Right here." Carl's head poked out from behind a bookcase.

Gabriel didn't waste any time, he needed answers if not for him, then for Anna. "How does one return from the dead?"

The Friar rested silent for a moment, not quite sure of what he was hearing. " Pardon me?" He stammered after a moment.

"How does a person come back from the dead?"

"Well...in the case of vampires, a vampire captures a victim, drains the blood, and then that person-"

"No, I mean a person who hasn't been killed by a vampire, or another type of demon that would cause the victim to come back changed. For example, a person who was killed by a werewolf, maybe the werewolf charged at them, and the impact killed that person. How do they come back to the world of the living?" Gabriel interrupted.

Carl smiled gently "Gabriel...Anna isn't coming back."

"On the contrary my friend, she's already has."

A shocked look appeared on Carl's face. "You're joking."

"No i'm not. She's upstairs in her room resting." Gabriel smiles a rare smile. "She's alive."

"You are serious" Carl asked.

"Yes. But how did she return, Carl" Gabriel asked.

"I- well there are possibilities-"

"Like?" Gabriel interrupted.

"Well, as you should know, theres an exception to every rule. The Ancients call one exception "Aumentato Ancora" or "Risen again""

"Aumentato Ancora?"

"Yes, in some ancient scrolls, there's mention that if a person died before their time came, they could sometimes be returned to the life they once lived."

"So, Anna wasn't supposed to die the night we fought Dracula." Gabriel said. "I wasn't supposed to kill her."

"Exactly."

"But...that shouldn't account for her memory loss right" Gabriel asked"She didn'r remember me, or killing Dracula. In fact,when she woke up in her room, she asked to see her brother."

"Perhaps, her mind is blocking out the memory of her death and all memories that could bring that back."

"But why?" Gabriel wondered.

"There doesn't have to be a reason. When a person under goes some sort of trauma it is possible for them to lose their memory." Carl explained. "Anna was right, you do ask a lot of questions."

_Like when I killed her..._Gabriel thought to himself, choosing to ignore Carl's last remark. "But she should be safe now though. She's fine except for the memory loss."

"Not exactly." Carl said. "If I remember correctly, ifa person does return to life, there's a waiting period of sorts."

"A waiting period?" Gabriel asked.

"For the next 48 hours, Anna is vulnerable to the influence of demons. Especially thosewho wantto avenge Dracula's death. If she believes anything they tell her, or if she falls under their influence-Gabriel, she'll become a demon. And her family will be sent to hell."

_Anna...Anna...wake up_

Anna stirred in her sleep, mumbling slightly.

_Anna...wakey wakey..._

Anna's eyes opened sleepily, the room was almost completely dark, save for a stream of moonlight that shone down into the bedroom.

_Princess Anna... _the voice rasped.

"Whose there? Van Helsing, is that you?" Her voice quivered slightly. Anna still knew how to fight but in her obvious injured condition, even she still knew she couldn't defend herself properly.

_Anna...come to the window...and open it for me..._

Without even thinking, Anna stood , forgetting the pain that shot through her body. She walked to the window and unlocked the latch. Outside stood a figure, one she knew very well.

"Velken..."

* * *

**_Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Reviews please!_**

**_Love and hugs!_**

**_Athyna_**


	4. family visits

**_Rilka Green Rider: _**Absolutly. I totally understand where you're comming from. Anna is a warrior she's definetly going to be more agressive in the following chapters. In the first chapter my defense for Anna's reaction to the monster is that she was caught off guard, she was confused, injured and had absolutly no defense. (besides she did cower a bit when 2 of Dracula's wives cornered her in the movie. In the first few scenes of Van Helsing and her in the village right after meeting each other:P:P)

**_Katrin Van Helsing: _**Thanks for your review darlin'!

**_Fortune Zyne: _**lol why uh oh?

To Persephone! Youre my bestest friend! Thanks for reviewing.

To all my other readers: I apologize for the delay in updates, but Ive been sick with the flu! I hope I'm forgiven?

* * *

The Return of Anna Chapter 4

"Velkan?" Anna whispered in disbelief.

The figure smiled. "Anna...my dear sister."

Anna's voice was soft. "Your dead."

"Dead?" Velkan laughed. "Anna, I'm right in front of you! I'm not dead!"

"But, Van Helsing told me you were dead!"

Velkan frowned. "Anna, I went away for a few days. We needed to buy some more weapons. Don't you remember?" He stepped forward, and embraced his sister. "I would never leave you alone in this world." he whispered in her ear.

Anna rested her head on her brothers shoulder. "Why would he lie to me?"

"Because he wants you on his side Anna. You are toying with the devil. Van Helsing wants us to be split apart! He wants it so that you and I will never be able to see each other again." Velken replied. "Anna, you must come with me, or we will never see each other!"

"That isn't true. " A voice interrupted.

Velken glared at Gabriel. "Isn't it?"

"I would give anything for Anna to have her brother back. For her to have some family to turn to!"

"Oh but she does. She has me, her brother."Velkan pulled Anna close to him.

Gabriel turned to Anna. "Anna, don't listen to him. I would never lie to you!"

Velken narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. "You don't even deserve to speak my sisters name!"

"She isn't your sister!"

Velken growled, and leaped at Gabriel, knocking him off his feet.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're acting like children!" Anna yelled, as she tried to pull her brother and Gabriel apart.

Her attempts were futile, Velkans face met Gabriels fist, before she manged to pry them apart.

Velkan glared. "I'll be back Anna. I will not allow this monster to get his claws into you." With that Velken ran out into the hallway and out a side door.

Anna ran to her window andwatched the vanishing form of her brother in the woods and balled her hands into fists. Angry tears rushed to her eyes.

"Anna..." Gabriel went to put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, clearly very angry.

Gabriel withdrew his hand. "Anna, I promise, that is not your brother."

Anna looked at him, anger and sorrow, and frustration evident in her eyes. "Tell me, Mr. Van Helsing, if you had to choose between who to believe, your brother, or a man you do not even remember, who would you choose?"

Gabriel sighed. He didn't know, it was a hard decision.

Anna nodded, understanding his silence as she turned back towards the window, inhaling sharply as pain shot through her side.

Gabriel looked towards Anna's injuries and seen blood seeping out through one of the wounds.

Anna grimced as she seen the blood covering her shirt. "I must have some of the stitches, when I pulled you and Velken apart."

"Come on, I'll clean it and restitch it." Gabriel said.

Anna glared at him. "You lied to me, Mr Van Helsing." She stated simply. "You told me that Velkan was dead."

" He is dead, Anna." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't remember me, and from your standpoint, you have no reason to trust me." He paused for a moment. "But, I'm asking you to."

"Why" She asked. "Why trust you, over my own flesh and blood?"

"Because I care about you. Because I don't want to see you get hurt." Gabriel said softly _Not Again._

"Could my brother not say the same about you?" Anna pointed out.

Gabriel was getting frustrated now. He knew that the gypsy princess was stubborn but she could be too stubborn sometimes for her own good. "For God's sake Anna, you obviously do not hear what I am saying to you. Velkan is dead! He was turned into a werewolf that I had to kill in order to save my life and yours."

She looked at him, contemplating his reactions to what she was saying. "What was I to you. Mr Van Helsing?"

Gabriles met Anna's gaze with his own eyes, as he said softly. "You were everything...and you still are."

A silence followed for a moment until Anna replied "We should stitch this wound. Theres a needle and string in the chest by my bed," She went and laid down on her bed lifting her shirt just enough that Van Helsing could close the gash without the shirt being in his way.

Gabriel nodded and retrieved the thread and needle, and started stitching the wounds.

"I wish I could remember." Anna said as she broke the silence. "It would my life a hell of a lot easier."

Gabriel sighed and finished stitching the wounds. "Anna, I told you earlier that you were evrything to me. I wasn't lying. I never had the chance to tell you before you di-before you went away." He didn't have the heart to tell her he was the reason her memory was gone; that he was the one who ended her young life.

Anna exhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Gabriel turned and opened the door to leave when Anna's tired voice broke the silence once more.

"Van Helsing. You said I went away. Where did I go?"

Gabriel's breath caught in his throat and he had to swollow the lump that was threatening to form. "You went to the sea, Anna."

"The sea..." she said softly "I don't remember being to the sea...I bet its beautiful."

"It is...good night, Anna." Gabriel left and shut the door behind him.

Anna laid in the dark room, waiting until she heard Gabriel's footsteps fade down the corrider. She smirked and crept out of her bed, silently, she dressed into some warm clothing, Gabriel had left out for the following morning and opened the window. She scanned the grounds for any sign of Gabriel but seen nothing, taking once last look back at her bedroom door she smirked and murmured

"Sorry Van Helsing...but when it comes to choosing between my brother or you, I choose my brother."

Without a sound shecrept from her bedroom and outside disapearing into the darkened forest just beyond her family's manor.

* * *

**Reviews please! Its appreciated when people review and it puts you in my happy books!**


	5. safe from Van Helsing

The return of Anna, Chapter 5

The night was cold and damp. The grass, covered in dew. Anna peered out her window, looking into the forest beyond the manors grounds. Quickly she dressed into some warm clothes and slipped out the window into the night. Silently she strode towards the woods, keeping to the shadows. It was not long before she reached the forest, the trees were tall,dark and rustled in the wind that blew restlessly. She kept her eyes open for any signs of demons,or any sign her brother was near by.

"Velkan?" She called softly, praying her brother was close by. "Velkan please, it's Anna."

"Anna?" a voice whispered.

She whipped around only to see Velkan standing behind her. "Oh Anna! I was afraid you would not come!" He held his arms open, embracing his sister tightly.

"Of course I came! I will always trust my family over strangers." She smiled.

Velkan smiled slightly "We must get going, if Van Helsing finds you gone, He will look for you."

"Where will we go?" Anna asked.

"I've got just the place."

"Really? Where?"

"Come, we must get going, Anna." Velkan lead the way to a small clearing where two, large muscular, black horses stood, waiting.

Velkan helped his sister onto one before mounting the other. "If we leave now, We will arrive by morning."

Anna didn't know where Velkan was taking her, but this was her brother right? Velkan would never harm her. So she nodded and followed his lead deeper into the forest. The horses galloped down the path, the steady beat of hooves pounding the ground broke the eerie silence at a steady pulse. These horses were fast, Anna took note. Almost unnaturally fast. Anna gripped the reins tighter as they sped farther away from the Velarious manor and all that was familiar,

It seemed like only a short time before the sky began to lighten and the night became brighter, Velkan slowed his horse down, signalling that Anna do the same, In front of then was a large castle, made up of black stone, with towering towers and walls to protect it.

"Come Anna, we have arrived." Velkan lead the way into the castles main grounds, nodding a hello to the guard posted outside.

A stable boy ran up and waited until both siblings had dismounted the horses before he led them away into the stables.

"Velkan this is place is amazing." Anna said softly.

"It was our familys...many years ago. Dracula's father owned it and he raised his son here, but after he was murdered and turned into a vampire, our ancestor could not bear to come back to the one place he and his son and once been so happy. So with time, our family forgot this place exsisted."

"How did you find it?" Anna asked.

"I was reading some of our family journals and I found references to it, and then just followed the leads. Come inside theres much to see."

Both siblings entered the fortress, the inside was made of black marble, the furniture a dark burgandy, a large fire roared in the living room to Anna's left.

"Oh Velkan...this place is beautiful..." Anna murmured.

"I know. Come, I'll show you your quarters."

They went up a set of stairs onto the second level of the castle and headed into the east wing.

"The East Wing is yours, and yours alone. There are maids and servents, if you should need anything, Anna."

"You have had this thought out for awhile Velkan, why did you not show me this place before?"

"I was hoping to surprise you..take you here for this comming Winter Solstice but when Van Helsing got to you, I knew I had to get you away from him." Velkan smiled "You must be exhausted."

Anna nodded "I am."

"Rest then, I will see you later today." He kissed Annas forhead "Good night, Anna."

"Velkan?"

"Yes?"

"When I left the Manor I didnt-"

"Bring a change of clothes?" Velkan grinned, "I noticed.Here, use my shirt for tonight, I'll have the seamstress make you a new wardrobe."

Anna smiled. as her brother literallytookthe shirt off his back and gave it to her. "Good night, my brother."

"Good night my princess."

Extremly early the following morning.

Gabriel had been awake all night, Anna's return had shocked him and he hadnt been able to sleep all night. Deciding to check on her, he crept up the stairs and towards Anna's room. He slowly opened her door, expecting to see her in her bed, fast asleep. Instead he seen an empty room, and a window wide open. A piece of paper lay on the bed. A note he guessed, hopefully from Anna. With a worried look he picked up the paper and read its contents,

"I have her now. You lose, Mr. van Helsing."

With a yell of frustration he strode out of Annas room and out the door in a fit of rage.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS i AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

(creeps out of her room with another chapter to go online.) Please don't kill me? I've been wprking and going to school abd then I had this all typed and my computer caught a virus and died! I love you all! Reviews please! Reviewers go in my Happy books! (grins and winks)


	6. Dreams and Attacks

"Carl" Gabriel stalked throughout the manor in search of his companion.

"Y-yes…Van Helsing?" Carl crept out of the study, knowing he was going to be yelled at for something he probably didn't do.

"She's gone."

"Wh-Anna? She's left the manor?" Carl asked.

"Yes Carl, she's left the damn manor with that fraud whose pretending to be her brother." Gabriel snapped.

Carl was taken aback at this and looked hurt at the way his friend was treating him. "I'll…see if I can get a list of any demons who take on personas of other people and who were affiliated with Dracula."

"Thank you…and Carl?"

"Y-yes Van Helsing?"

"I apologize for my behavior but-"

"You love her, I'm not blind, Van Helsing." Carl smiled and went back to the study.

At the hidden Valerious castle Anna slept fitfully, plagued with nightmares of bats and werewolves, and an elusive vile which she assumed was a cure. Why did it seem so real? The claws sinking into her flesh, the brutal snarls of the wolves and the vociferous screech of the hell bat.

"Van Helsing! I have the cure—"

In her dream she watched herself be tackled by the werewolf and then nothing.

Anna woke up quickly, her heart pounding in her ears and her breathing heavy. She sat up carefully and took a few deep breaths. What's going on? Werewolves and bats?

Quietly she slipped out of her bed, Velkans shirt falling just above her knees. She found a dress robe made of black silk hanging on her door and slipped it on before heading into the dimly lit corridor. Silently she ventured the way Velkan had brought her earlier that night, wondering where her brothers quarters were located. As she walked the dark hallway, she stumbled upon an open door, peeking her head in the room she seen shelves lined with books and came t the realization that it was one of the Valerious libraries.

"Anna?" Velkan asked, approaching his sister from behind. "What are you doing awake? Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine…just-"

"Not able to sleep." He finished.

"Yeah." she nodded.

Suddenly Velkans hands shot out to grab Anna viciously. "Anna! Look out!"

Anna hit the floor hard, her head snapping off the stone floors. Before everything went black she seen Velkan looking down on her…was he smiling? She wasn't sure; she didn't have time to think before she fell prey to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Confusion and Hunting.**_

" Van Helsing!" Carl shuffled out of his newfound study, calling his friends name to the heavens.

" You found something?" Gabriel asked, striding up the corridor like a man with purpose. In fact he was a man with purpose – to find the woman he loved.

"I think so." Carl smiled.

"Well tell me! We have to find Anna, we're running out of time." With that he checked the clock again, 12 hours left to find Anna and have her come back to him.

"The Valerious had many castles. More then most Romany leaders every had…" Carl babbled on, showing the occasional portrait of what he assumed were Valerious manors. "It seems the Valerious family had one castle they rarely visited.

"Whys that, Carl?"

"They claimed that demons harbored there, and that no amount of holy prayer or action could release it. There's mention of a Valerious family member being an unholy man, dealing with the devil, and raising the demons for him. It says that in exchange for doing the devils handiwork, he was granted eternal life."

"And you think this may be the member who took Anna?"

"Yes, there are traces of information suggesting he could change his shape into anything or…anyone he chose."

Van Helsing pondered this for a moment. "And he chose Velkan. The one person in the world Anna would trust over-" _over me. _He thought. "Anyone else" he finished.

"It seems so." Carl looked up from his book. " What are you going to do?"

"Where is the manor located?" Van Helsing asked, looking over the book.

"It's a vague description but it hints that it's east of **_Huniazi Castle (A/N _**the Huniazi Castle was inhabited by Vlad tepes in the 15th century. Its located in _**Hunedoara)**_

" How far is that from here?"

" On horseback? You could be there in a few hours. The Valerious family was large and when there were more of them, they all lived close to one another in their own castles. Security… in case one family needed help, family could be with them in hours."

Gabriel nodded. " Get the horses we're going to find Anna."

Anna awoke hours later, turning her head on her pillow she seen dawn start to crack on the horizon and faintly could see the out line of another one of her family's homes. A fire blazed in her fireplace as a maid came into the room quietly to check on everything.

Seeing the princess awake the young maid smiled. "Good morning my lady."

Anna nodded and greeted the same, sitting up a little and touching the back of her head. She winced a little and pulled her hand away. On her fingers were traces of clotted blood.

"Breakfast isn't quite ready yet princess. Master Velkan said you would not awaken for some time…is there anything I can get you?"

She shook her head "No, thank you."

The maid bowed and left as Anna stood up and checked the wounds on her rib cage. Oddly enough they hardly hurt. _Maybe they gave me something while I was sleeping to stop the pain._

She slipped on some day clothes with a warmer quality. This manor didn't hold the heat like her own home. Walking down the hallway she went the opposite way of last night.

The hallways were decorated with old paintings that depicted the struggles of her ancestors. The floor was made of stone and lit by various torches. She came upon a stairwell and chose to go down. The torches were fewer and far between and she used the wall to feel her way down. It spiralled down for quite sometime before she hit the bottom. Here in this cavern of stone, she realized that she could hear a voice through one of the thick wooden doors. Her eyes widened as she realized the deep voice was speaking.

"_It won't be much longer my lord…and the gypsy princess will be on our side!"_

"_You better make haste, Van Helsing is on his way to find her. They cannot be allowed to reunite, or your fate will be that of Count Dracula. Do not blow your cover!"_

"_Yes. My lord."_

Anna gasped. She knew that voice! "Velkan?" she whispered to herself, in shock. What was going on here? What did Van Helsing have to do with anything? What cover?

**

* * *

**

**AHAHA! Cliffhanger! **

**For all you lovely people who reviewed…have a cookie. (Hands over one a cookie)**

**For you reviewers …I love you. You're the only reason I'm even updating this story! Keep reviewing and there shall be more!**

**Mika **


	8. Help Mika?

Guys….Im really stuck as to what to write next, I have so many ideas so Im suffering writers block on what to choose. If you guys could review some ideas or email me some ideas…Ill give you cake, ice cream and cookies.

Once again Im sorry I haven't updated, but I will as soon as ideas run through my head. But for now What would you guys like to see happen at this point?

Mika


	9. Escape rewritten o62707

**Ok so after much thought, I have decided to continue the story and retype my last chapter. I am still looking for Beta Reader, so please keep that in mind.**

**Enjoy the rewrite, whilst I type another chapter. **

Anna edged away from the doorway. What was going on? She quietly started to turn to head back upstairs when the door opened. Her heart sank, she had just been caught.

"Anna! What are you doing down here?" Velkan snarled, as he grabbed his sisters wrist harshly and pulling her to his chest. "You shouldn't be be here!"

"Velkan! Let me go!" She struggled against him, using all her might to break away and start running up the stairs. Her wounds throbbed although they had healed a little and to top off the pain now her wrist hurt from the force her brother had placed on it. She dashed up the stairs as quickly as possible, her barefeet giving away her speed, and where she was. She could hear her brothers heavy footsteps behind her and she felt her heart race even faster, she could hear the blood pumping in her ears.

"Anna! Come back, I'm sorry I didn't mean to harm you! You startled me thats all! " Velkan called out. _That's right...run little princess you won't escape._

She made it to the first level of the manor and took off for the nearest exit. To her horror there stood three of the servents of the manor, blobking the only way she knew to leave the castle. Their eyes glittered a demonic crimson, they smiled coldly as they slowly walked towards her, they were intent on keeping her here, it was their orders to keep her here or pay with their lives. Anna skidded to a stop, her eyes scanning the room for a weapon or an exit-anything that would get her out of this mess. To her dismay she found nothing, she blinked back tearsof frustration and pain, pain which coursed through her with an unbelievable amount of strength.

"Its no use, little sister. You won't escape- you can't escape." Velkan appeared behind her, hardly even winded from chasing her and now he effectivlt blocked her from running back the way she came. His smile was sickeningly sweet, maybe even a little loving in a sick and sadistic way. Like the parent who strikes their child onl y to coddle them after.

"Velkan..." She turned. "What the hell is wrong with you? " She couldn't believe this was her brother. Her big brother that chased away the monsters in the night when they were children, or made up bedtime stories that always made her laugh herself to sleep when they were children. Something was terribly wrong, and now, she wished she had listened to Van Helsing.

"You'll understand soon enough, dear Anna." He strode up to her and tried to grab her again, figuring he had her in his grasp once more. She looked easily deceived.

Anna quickly ducked him and took off down the corridor, having anticpated the move - he had done that to her several times when they used to train together. She ran down the corridor again, shivering from fear, pain and utter exhaustion. _I have to find Van Helsing. _She kept running, unable to find even a weapon to aid her she reached an exit, wrenched open the door and flew outside into the woods. _God help me._

"Faster Carl!" Gabriel rode his horse faster, digging his heels into the animals sides and slapping its hide. He had no time to waste, he had to get to Anna before anything else happened to her.

"P-perhaps we could slow d-down j-just a little?" Carl stammored, reluctantly treating his horse in the same manner. He had no choice if he expected to keep up with his friend.

"Carl!" Gabriel glanced behind him, a look of amusement resting on his face for only a moment before it turned serious again. There was no time to slow down now, they were far to close.

"Y-Yes Gabriel" he got the point and sped his horse up even more. It was mid day by now. less then 8 hours to sway Anna to stay with him. _God Anna, hold on. I'm coming for you. _He prayed silently for Annas safety.

"There it is!" Carl yelled as they slowed their pace a little, a dark castle towering up after they rode to the top of a hill.

Van Helsing eyed the dreary manor, its dark stone, and gloomy aura made him want to cringe. it stood out against the bright sky of the day like a sore thumb or one lone red flower in a field full of weeds. He dismounted his hourse as they drew nearer and approached it slowly. _Oh Anna...where are you? _He prepared himself to look for her when he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Wh-" he drew a dagger as he fell, ready to fight when he looked up into the fearful blue eyes of the woman who had claimed his heart. His voice barely a whisper he said. "Anna."


	10. Confusion

**Enjoy Chapter 10! And please remember to leave me reviews. It motivates me!**

His dagger had just missed striking her, lucky for her. She certinaly didn't need any more wounds to add to the number of them she already had. He stared at her for a moment, and saw an emotion he didn't entirely know was possible in the gutsy gypsy princess. Fear. Oh how he wanted to take that away from her, maybe see a smile. He stood up and helped her stand up too.

She stared back at him after, blue eyes wide with terror as the doors of the castle were thrown open. Velkan stepped out, the servants at his side. His ruse was broken, or he knew it wasn't quite as solid as it had been. He'd keep it up regardless, there was still a few cards in his pocket that would work nicely to manipulate his sister into what he wanted. He wasn't done the game just yet.

"Anna...sister, move away from him. He's dangerous." Velkan took a few steps towards Anna, his arms spread for her to run to him. If only she'd do that, things would be that much easier. She hadn't recovered her memory yet, thankfully. If she did, he was ruined. Absolutly ruined and he had no intention of going down just yet. He motioned once more for her to come to him. "Sister..come, you're ill. You don't understand whats going on here. Van Helsing would like nothing more then to see you dead, tortured first." Velkan said softly, sounding perfectly like an older brother should. Loving, compassionate, protective, and understanding.

Anna was confused. She looked back between Gabriel and Velkan, biting her lip hard enough that she almost broke the skin. "I..." Oh didn't everything hurt right now, thepain clouded her judgement, and she was sure she was close to fainting. A moment ago she had wanted Van Helsing, felt a need to be with him, to be protected since she couldn't protect herself right now. But Velkan...oh Velkan, her older brother...the one man she trusted more then life itself - or so she thought anyway. The brother she would give her life for if the need arose. Surely he wouldn't lie to her? Anna tried to rationalize with herself, tried to make a decesion, it was futile. She shook her head, trying to think clearly. She had heard Velkan talking to someone downstairs in the basements, she knew she had. She couldn't recall what had been said to frighten her as it did, the pain was too great.

Gabriel himself looked over at the dark haired beauty no more then a few feet from him. He gently took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Anna, he's lying to you, can't you see that? He's not your brother Anna, your brother died in the fight against Dracula, he died protecting you. This man is not your brother and he never will be. You were running from him not more then a few moments ago. If he was your brother, why would you run from him,except that he had done something to evoke you to do so. Think Anna!" He stared down those lovely blue eyes, hoping to God to at least let her remember something - anything.

"Anna...you know I'd never hurt you. I grabbed you down in the basement, you started me. I really thought it was one of the servants -I asked them not to disturb me." This was of course, a lie. But if she was confused enough she wouldn't remember that anyway. He was risking everything but if he was lucky it would pay off. Velkan had more card to play of course if he had to. It would be much easier if she came to him willingly.

Anna looked at the both of them again, shaking her head so those dark locks of hair fell across her shoulders. "I...don't know what to do!" She stated, her eyes filled once more with tears of frustration although she didn't cry. Stepping back from Van Helsing she took a shaky breath and tried to rationalize what she should decide. God! Why couldn't she remember? Why were both these men fighting over her? Why were they so insistant she stay with them? If she was told she couldn't remember. Her gaze travelled to Carl. A monk, a man of God. Why would a monk travel with someone who wasn't a good man? But how could she betray the only family she had left?

Velkan seen her faltering decision and turned to one of the servents. "Prepare yourself." with his attention focused back on Anna, he took a step forward. Putting on the most pleading face he could muster, he begged her. "Anna, please. This man killed you, I brought you back to life Anna - I couldn't live without my family, especially not you Anna. We've lost both our parents, Anna, don't let me lose you too. I figured out Draculas machine, Anna, you can come see it but please don't go with this monster. He'll take you from me and we'll never see each other again!" He pleaded with her, taking another step to the very confused young woman not more then ten feet from him. He even managed to muster some fake tears in his eyes.

"You what?" She turned to Gabriel in disbelief. He had killed her? Was he the reason she remembered so little? Evidently he was, his silence consented to this very fact, and she turned to her brother questionningly.

"Allow me to show you." Motionning to his servant, the picture of Gabriel attacking her, and she herself plunging the needle into him flashed before her very eyes, Velkan smiled, there was no way she could turn to Van Helsing now. Not after this.

Gabriel could only watch in disbelief, disbelief that Velkan could use the truth against him to take his Anna away. He couldn't deny he had killed Anna, even if it meant losing her to Velkan he couldn't lie to her. "Anna...it is true, I killed you. It was an accident Anna believe me. It wasn't the real me i was the animal inside me. Anna...  
He trailed off, what more could he say? He didn't know what to say. With anyone else he would have scooped them up and ran off but she had to choose now. That was the term of her being alive. She had to choose, and time was running short.

Anna stared both men down, uncertainty clear in her eyes as she bit her lip again. Who could she choose?


End file.
